fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Irminsul
Irminsul (アーミンヒーウル, Aaminhiiuru) is an immensely famous and great mage of the Kingdom of Aeternum. Being the original member of the Nine Elementals. In the kingdom he has gained the title God of Magic (魔法神, Mahōjin) for his unequaled knowledge of the countless magic's and overwhelming power and mastery of it as well. Appearance Personality History Equipment Magic Staff ( Majikku Sutaffu lit. Spell Augmenting Magical Rod) is a common type of magical item that are used by mages. In essence a mage's staff is can be important as a swordsmen's sword. Many types of staff use a "Magistone" (魔石, Maseki), a primitive form of Lacrima. The Lacrima acts like a conduit to gather either the external Ethernano, or the mage's internal magic power. The staff can either be a separate powered object, or connected to its holder. Irminsul's Magic Staff has the appearance more of a walking stick; the staff has a large, bulbous head that is adorned with a large green Magistone, while the staff tapers down to create a thinner shaft with the staff ending in a rounded, nub-like point. Imbedded along the shaft of the staff itself are smaller Magistone's the same green color as the one that is embedded within the head of the staff. Irminsul has stated he is no weaker or stronger with the absence of his staff. Power & Abilities Ways of Combat Master Magical Combatant: As a wizard, more in the traditional sense of the word, Irminsul uses nothing but his magical abilities to fight with, completely forgoing any form of physical combat of the sort. As Irminsul is classified as a "traditional wizard" he is commonly seen using his magic from the back ranks of an army, or as a simply extension of his body when alone. Due to his extreme age and the sheer amount of knowledge and magical power that he has gained throughout his long life this form of combat is as easy as breathing to him. Even when not using a named form of magic such as Fire Magic, Irminsul can easily cast blasts and waves of pure magical power from his body, or more commonly his Magic Staff. Physical Attributes Magical Abilities Overwhelming Magic Power: Powerful is not even in the realm of describing Irminsul's power. Even among the Elementals he is extremely powerful. Age Age ( , Ājyu lit. Returning to One's Youth or Elder): A magic that manipulates the biological age of the caster. By manipulating the Ethernano in his body, he can control the age of his body completely. "Rest to come." Telekinesis Telekinesis ( Terekineshisu lit. Psychic-Type Magic Manipulation) Quotes The Nine Elemental? Just some lofty group of mages is all we are. The common man of Aeternum thinks we are gods or forces of nature. The dull and dim of the common folk is why I don't come to the Nine's add. You have Lorelei and Yarrow. They share the status as second best. Go to them, before you bother with me. Irminsul saying to the Elementals that come outside to his tower, the Spiral Spire. Trivia Irminsul is named after a sacred pillar in Germanic Paganism. This characters draws parallels with other powerful spellcasters. August of the Spriggan Twelve in terms of Magic Power and knowing a great deal of Magic. The second is the Dark Magician of the Yu-Gi-Oh card series. He draws even more parallel with the latter being the profile pictures and his own immense power as a wizard. However Irminsul, doesn't share personality traits or goals with either the former or the later. Category:Nine Elementals Category:Caster-Mage Category:Kingdom of Aeternum Category:Immortal